Courage, Blaine
by cchummerson
Summary: It was a pleasant evening until Kurt and Finn took Blaine to the carnival...Rated T because fear gives Blainers a dirty mouth.


**A/N: It should be brought to your attention that I wrote this while waiting throught the last hour before S3 of Glee premiered (I live on the West Coast...) It took me about 20 minutes.**

**This is also my attempt at being funny while extremely stressed, tired, and impatient. Don't kill me if you hate it. Please. I want to see Kurt graduate!**

**Anyway...enjoy!**

**x Ceecee**

* * *

><p>"How long has he been in there?" Finn asked, gesturing towards the bathroom door.<p>

Kurt glanced down at his watch and sighed. "Give it fifteen more minutes and he'll have been hiding for an hour."

Finn shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently.

"He has to come out sometime, though!" he lowered his voice, "I have to _GO_."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hold it."

Finn's face contorted in agony. "I HAVE. FOR FORTY FIVE MINUTES."

Kurt stepped up to the door and tapped it with his knuckle.

"Blaine?"

Receiving no response, he knocked again, this time with his fist. "Blaine, please come out."

"No. Way." His boyfriend's muffled voice replied from behind the door.

"Blaine, I swear to JESUS, if you don't evaluate-"

"Evacuate." Kurt corrected him bluntly.

"-What-he-said the bathroom, I will seriously piss on the ground. And then when you finally do come out, I'll...I'll...think of something to threaten you with!"

"Finn." Kurt flashed his brother a disapproving look.

"_Whaaaaat_?"

The countertenor shook his head, redirecting his attention to his boyfriend locked in the bathroom.

"Blaine, if you come out...I'll let you choose what we do on our next date. No complaints."

...Silence...

...Silence...

...Silence...

The tumbler clicked and the door slowly opened. Blaine's curly head peered from around the frame cautiously.

"Aaaand you can get an ice cream cone." Kurt added, beckoning him out.

Blaine gingerly stepped out of the bathroom.

"OH THANK GOD!" Finn cried, pushing the smaller boy out of the way and dashing into the lavatory.

Kurt patted Blaine on the shoulder encouragingly.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No, it actually was. That bathroom smells awful."

Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hands in his.

"So, now that you're not holed-up in the facilities, what do you want to do?"

Blaine grinned excitedly, his expression matching a little kid's on Christmas Day. He glanced around at the carnival before him, his eyes darting from one amusement to another.

"Well, there are always those stands that have you knock over milk bottles or throw darts to receive an absolutely hideous prize. Or there's the Ferris wheel. Or high-calorie carnival food." Blaine's eyes continued to scan the perimeters. "And there's the roller coaster, and-SHIT! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

If Blaine was a cartoon character, he would've jumped into Kurt's arms right then and there.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, don't-"

Blaine ignored him and spun around, running frantically back into the bathroom. The door slammed behind him with a loud clang.

Kurt sighed, and looked back over at the large, elaborately dressed clown, who up to that point had been shaping balloon animals and handing them out to children, and was now staring, puzzled, over in his direction. Kurt shrugged, mouthing "I'm so sorry" to him. The clown honked his horn, then turned around and tottled away. A crowd of kids followed suit.

"Ahhh. Much better." Finn stepped out of the bathroom, noticeably more at ease. He looked at his unaccompanied stepbrother and frowned.

"Where's Blaine?"

Wordlessly, Kurt jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards clown. Finn snorted.

"He's hiding again?"

"Yes. But it's worse this time."

Finn cocked his head. "How so?"

Kurt's expression was crossed between pained and utterly amused.

"He ran into the GIRL'S bathroom."

* * *

><p><strong>I should make this clear: though I am not racist or homophobic, I do hate clowns. (And apparently Blaine does too!)<strong>

**Please review! Maybe it'll help coax Blaine out of the bathroom...**


End file.
